Banana Coated Ice Creams
by DestructiveMind
Summary: A humorous Kaito/Aoko. In which Aoko is verily enjoying her banana shaped ice cream in peace and a certain Kaito is extremely interested. Too interested. Slightly suggestive. Read and review!


A humorous Kaito/Aoko idea that popped into my head :3 this couple is freakin' adorable and I thought this could be somehow realistic - with Kaito being the perv he is and all xD

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW Y'ALL! 3

One-shot.

* * *

He stared. I mean, he couldn't help but stare. Not when she was treating it like THAT. This, was not at all healthy for his sanity - and other parts of his teenage body. He was treading on dangerous grounds, he couldn't, he just couldn't-

Aoko rolled her tongue across the tiny spoon, licking the oh-so-delicious chocolate ice cream from it's tip.

Oh, God.

Why.

Who bought this curse upon him.

He gulped.

"Aoko.." he started, keeping his voice perfectly even despite the internal emotional crises of which he was currently incurring.

"Hm?" was her innocent reply as she licked the remaining chocolate residue from her coated lip.

He suddenly felt as though all the heat in his body was escaping from every part of his being and heading towards a certain anatomy.

Why, oh why. Dammit.

"Stop doing that." he almost had a rough edge in his voice, but it went completely undetected by the messy haired brunette sat opposite him in this lovely Ice-Cream Parlour.

"Baka, doing WHAT?" she seemed slightly annoyed by his oh so blunt comment from earlier, yet such small dilemmas could not distract her from her heavenly ice cream.

Slowly, she picked up another bite, placing it in her mouth, waiting slowly as the chocolate melted into the cavern of her mouth. Almost teasingly, she licked the back of the spoon too with an almost devilish flick of her tongue.

At that moment, Kaito wished he could swap places with that damned spoon. He had to make an escape, and fast.

"Idiot, stop eating like THAT."

Aoko quirked an eyebrow, but not before questioning his antics with a low "hmm?"

And that little "hmm" she'd just uttered.. oh god, it sent certain unwanted images coursing through his brain.

Hmm, Kaito-kun.. Do you.. like. this? The surreal Aoko in his head smirked playfully before sticking out her rosy, wet tongue to lick his-

"BAKAITO!"

Kaito was thankful for her loud voice. It provided a fantastic distraction from certain images in his head.

"What's wrong with the way I eat?" she snapped and Kaito grimaced.

"Uh.. I wouldn't say anything's WRONG with it.. it's just that.." a tiny blush crept on his face, he looked around the room hesitantly, attempting to avoid his blush. "People are staring at you," he instantly turned back and told her, ".. you eat like a freak."

SMACK!

Right across the face.

"Baka!" she stood up and stomped to the trash can and threw her remaining ice cream cup and that damned-lucky-to-be-licked-by-Aoko's-tongue-spoon down in the trashcan with a raging fury.

Kaito was thankful, once more, that she would no longer be unintentionally teasing him.

But he was disappointed to not be able to watch that 'show' again.

"Happy?" she snapped from half way across the room. People turned to look at her with questioning looks on their faces.

"Very." he smirked. "It's okay, Aoko, I promise to buy you whatever ice cream you want in place of the one you threw away. Just as long as you don't eat it in public," he winked at her.

Aoko pushed past him in anger and walked off. He didn't miss the chance to flip her skirt as she walked past him.

Black, lacy underwear?

Damn it.

She never wore this type of stuff!

Kaito mentally smacked himself for peeking like that, it seemed today was officially Get-Kaito's-Hormones-Raging day.

A young man sat a few feet away whistled lowly at the view Kaito just provided for him.

Kaito glared at him until he looked away in fear. No one could sneak a peak at Aoko except him.

He turned around just in time to avoid another one of Aoko's powerful smacks.

"YOU BAKA!" she shrieked.

Kaito shrugged, and followed the fuming messy haired brunette out the parlor.

* * *

This was completely and utterly his fault.

He promised her another ice cream.

And he'd told her not to eat it in public.

Which led them here. Her, on his bed, just about to open that frozen banana ice cream, covered with chocolate and nuts.

Did he mention it was shaped like a banana?

Kaito was currently leaning on his bed with his back against the head board, his legs spread out and crossed at the ankles and his arms stretched behind his head.

Aoko was merely sat on the edge of the bed, facing him, her skirt hitched up in that position, showing a little more thigh than usual. Which didn't help his situation, at all.

She'd finally taken off the plastic wrapper and thrown it in the bin.

She licked the tip of the banana.

Kaito knew it was in his best interest if he grabbed a near by book and began reading instead of staring at her.

But he couldn't stop.

She parted her mouth slightly and placed it on the tip of the banana, and began licking the chocolate off.

Kaito suddenly felt as though his pants had suddenly tightened.

He quickly grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it over his mid-section and leaned on it in order to avoid suspicion.

He couldn't have her see his, um.. you know, of course.

Aoko paid him no attention., however, and licked the entire side of the chocolate-coated banana-from bottom to top -sliding her tongue along it's length.

"What are you doing?" Kaito was glad his voice didn't break.

Poker face. Poker face. Just remember poker face and you'll be alright.

"Licking the chocolate off," she answered, not minding him.

This was not good. He grabbed a nearby book - Physics, it was. And he began reading.

Nothing was of much interest, he just wanted a distraction from the girl sat on his bed. He didn't want to be driver by his hormones. Poker face, he reminded himself.

Poker fa-

"Mmm."

He looked up.

He wished he didn't.

Her rosy lips were sucking on the very tip of the banana, and she was moaning. A low "hmm" at the delicacy that was the ice cream.

For a second he saw her tongue flick the tip and then she parted her lips and moved the ice cream away, a thin trail of saliva stretched from the tip to her mouth. It was gone in a second.

But Kaito had seen it all.

The chocolate from the tip had nearly all gone.

Thank god.

...

Oh, god.

She wasn't going to.

She was.

She did.

Kaito couldn't tear his eyes away no matter how much he tried.

She proceeded to open her mouth again but this time not to just lick the tip.

Kaito stared as she slid the chocolate-coated banana into her mouth.

She was sucking on the chocolate, slowly, teasingly.

Her lips moved along it's length, sliding the banana further down her mouth.

Kaito gaped.

An inch.

Two.

Three.

Four.

..

Oh, god.

"I-I have to go," Kaito stammered.

Without waiting for a response, he jogged out the room, hoping she wouldn't notice the bulge in his pants.

Aoko turned around and looked after him as he left the room. Rolling her eyes, she quietly muttered "boys", and returned to her delicious ice-cream.

* * *

I know, the ending kinda sucks but meh.

Hope you liked it! R&R!


End file.
